The Hours Without Her - Uncensored
by scandalglamour
Summary: This is a continuation of Epi 310 A Door Marked Exit. I cannot believe I'm writing another fic! I have been so overwhelmed with all the DM's tweets and PM's I got over Vermont I decided to give it another go...again haven't done this in years so I truly am a beginner! I thank you ALL for the kindness you've shown me...this fandom continues to amaze me daily. I hope you enjoy XO


FPOV

"We're gonna make a good team Jake."

Fitz gripped the phone tightly while he stretched his legs out on his desk. The leather on his chair creaked slightly as his body conformed into its normal position. He

listened while Jake went through a few details taking some notes on his notepad.

He finally ended the conversation and sat back even farther in his seat deep in thought; his index finger gently caressing his lower lip. He was relieved to _not_ have Eli

in command any more. His earlier conversation with him replayed in his mind over and over. Fitz smiled inward. He felt content with himself in getting Eli so riled up.

The pieces were falling into place. Now with Jake as command he felt confident this would keep him far away from Olivia and gave him the control he wanted over

B613. He was growing annoyed with how close Jake was to Olivia. His tale kept Fitz informed daily of his comings and goings. He was spending way too much time

with OPA for Fitz's liking. He couldn't take the chance Olivia would let him in again.

Fitz needed order in his life and with B613 no longer looming over his head he was one step closer to getting the life he so desperately wanted.

A life with Olivia.

His thoughts began to automatically drift to her and everything inside him warmed. He knew her mother was out there and he would have some serious explaining to

do with General Sharpe now that 3 service men were dead. He had a 7am briefing at the Pentagon the next morning. This deeply complicated things for Fitz but it

was something he knew he would have to figure out and deal with. Olivia was his top priority and he was prepared to do whatever necessary to keep her safe.

Their future was depending on **_HIM._**

Fitz knew Olivia was devastated. He reached for the burner phone and dialed her number. He wanted to talk to her again. She finally answered after the 4th ring. He

immediately knew she had been crying.

_"Livvie, I want to see you."_ Fitz exhaled deeply. He hated to hear her cry and desperately wanted to hold her. _Smell her. Taste her._

_"Fitz...please...just stop. I can't take this_ right now. My mother just called and I have a feeling she's close by."

Liv was in between sobs, her breathing erratic.

_"I need to go,"_ she abruptly stated. It was almost a yell.

The line cut dead.

Fitz stood and slammed the phone down on his desk. This made him loathe Eli even more. Olivia was this way because of him...constantly pushing him away. He

walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink; downing a gulp of whiskey. His eyes slightly watered from the burning sensation against his throat.

Fitz paced the floor of the Oval Office- his thoughts on the love of his life. He could feel her unhappiness and that made his heart ache. Throwing back the rest of his

drink he reached for his coat and phones before walking to the door. Tom was standing there at attention almost statute like.

_"We're going to see Ms. Pope,"_ Fitz stated matter of factly.

Fitz briefly glanced at Lauren and slightly nodded. Her lack of eye contact with him confirmed she knew not to speak a word.

Tom barked orders into his earpiece calling for the car to meet them at the East entrance. He moved fast in order to keep up with Fitz's long strides. When Fitz finally

made it to the back seat of the Motorcade he called Olivia again.

There was no answer.

Fitz shifted uncomfortably in his seat and stared out the window. Dawn was settling in and streets of DC were winding down. He closed his eyes and took his memory

back to Vermont. He could still see Olivia wrapped up in a white blanket laying on his chest. Her face rested and eyes closed in deep sleep. He watched her for hours

before drifting off himself.

He wanted to be inside her again so badly his groin automatically clinched. What he would give to be back in their home making love to her till the wee hours of the

morning.

_"We're here, sir."_

Tom interrupted his thoughts and his eyes flew open.

They had finally reached Olivia.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia was sitting on the couch her legs curled under her knees. She was nursing a glass of wine and massaging her forehead. She was sitting in the dark afraid any

light would make her head hurt more. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and never get up. The guilt she was feeling was overwhelming and made her chest

tighten.

Three innocent lives were taken. Her mother was out there somewhere- a threat to society and national security. And the love of her life was caught in the goddamn

middle of it all. Tears pricked her eyes again when she suddenly heard the knock on the door. She didn't even need to guess who it was.

_She could feel his presence._

Olivia opened the door and stared at Fitz. He looked breathtaking...his hands in both pockets. She could see the concern on his beautiful face and it made her want to

sob even more.

She suddenly had the feeling she didn't deserve him. Didn't deserve**_ any_ **happiness in her life. It seemed she was surrounded by deeply troubled people

incapable of love themselves.

Olivia rested her head against the door and closed her eyes. She simply didn't have the strength to send Fitz away. They both stood there for a long moment. She

could feel his eyes fixated on her.

Something deep inside her began to fester. She was so angry, frustrated and immensely felt out of control. The air she was breathing began to feel suffocating.

For some reason she can't explain she blurted out...

_"Jake kissed me tonight."_

Her eyes were still closed, her head continuing to lean on the door. She sensed Fitz come towards her. He was still in the hallway and she wasn't sure her legs

would be able to hold her up much longer.

Fitz was now hovering above. He smelled delicious-a faint hint of whiskey radiated off his breath.

She felt his lips brush her ear. A shiver slid down her spine. Her toes flexed from the sensation. A strong desire to suck his cock overcame her and she could feel

herself slightly begin to perspire.

_"Did he now?"_ Fitz's voice was broken; as if he struggled to get those three words out.

Olivia didn't move nor did she open her eyes. She could feel Fitz's breath on her right cheek. His lips brushing her earlobe ever so slightly over and over

again.

The same feeling she experienced earlier returned and before she could cover her mouth with her hand she continued baring her soul to him.

_..."He also told me he loves me."_ Her voice was meek; resembling a child who was just caught cheating on a test.

Olivia felt Fitz's body tense breaking the contact they once shared. An eternity seemed to pass by. Again she could feel his eyes staring into her. She knew at any

time her legs would eventually betray her and she would indeed fall.

Fitz brushed past her abruptly and entered her home not speaking another word. She finally had the courage to open her eyes. She shut the door and turned towards

her living room. She turned on a small lamp near the door.

Fitz was nowhere to be found.

Olivia glanced around the room. A dim light escaped from her bedroom. Her thighs began to ache with just the thought of Fitz being in her room. She had no

idea what came over her or **_WHY_** she told him what she did. The secrets she carried inside were just..._TOO much_. More than anything she simply wanted Fitz to know

what happened- she desperately wanted everything out in the open.

When she entered her bedroom Fitz was inside her closet. She could hear him rummaging through something. Laying on her sitting chair was his jacket and shirt. The

sight of them excited her so much her heart began to race.

_She knew this meant he was only wearing pants._

Fitz came out of her closet carrying a pair of her black Manolo Blahnik heels, the same shoes she wore to the Pentagon that very evening. He walked straight towards

her and bent down slipping her silk pajama pants off followed by her matching thong.

Olivia didn't move. She was too fixated on Fitz. Her heart was beating so fast her palms began to sweat. After slipping off her bottoms he lifted each foot and slipped

on her high heels. He gently touched each ankle while slipping on the shoes. Watching him bending down in front of her was an image she wanted to commit

to memory.

_It wasn't everyday The President of the United States placed shoes on you. _

He abruptly stood in front of her. His face stern and rigid. He seemed to be clenching his teeth tightly because she could visibly see his jaw line slightly twitching. His

eyes were a deep blue and dilated.

Olivia somehow found her voice and broke the staring contest.

_"What are you doing?"_

Fitz continued to stare at her; this time shifting his eyes downward towards her exposed gem.

Olivia desperately wanted to cross her legs suddenly feeling embarrassed. She couldn't read Fitz's expression and this began to worry her. His face was hard. Almost

as of he was experiencing physical pain.

The silence finally broke.

_"Claiming what's mine._" His eyes shot up directly looking at her now. His voice steady and firm.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz slowly walked towards her and lifted her silk top over her head. He couldn't help but recall the last time he saw her wear those pajamas. It was the night they

rode out Melli's interview and he finally showed Liv just how committed he was to _earning_ her in every way possible.

He tossed her top on the ground next to her bottoms. The rage he was feeling was being pushed deep down in a place he only recently knew existed. Knowing that

fuckers mouth was on Olivia sent him into a place he didn't often feel. He wanted to emotionally shut down but knew this was not going to get him anywhere. So for

now his goal was to worship Olivia and fuck her so deep everyone else would be forgotten.

_"When you walked into the holding room earlier today I desperately wanted to fuck you wearing nothing but your heels."_

Fit's stroked her lips with his left knuckle. He watched as Olivia's cheeks blushed- her big brown eyes locking directly into his.

_"But before I do that I'm going to show you how just much** I love you**...and I'm going to taste you in places that belong **to only me**."_

Fitz hands were now caressing her neck making their way down to her stomach. His finger tips were barely touching Olivia. He watched as her nipples hardened and

her lips slightly parted open. He wanted to be inside her so badly he could feel his cum stick against his boxers causing him to slightly adjust his stance.

Olivia closed her eyes and stepped back against the wall. Her hands were behind her helping keep her balance.

Fitz began to kiss her softly on her forehead making his way down to her lips. He trailed kisses around her jaw line while one hand lifted her leg up around his waist.

Olivia moaned softly when he pressed his bulge against her core.

Hearing those sounds come from her sent him over the edge. He engulfed her mouth with his tongue taking long luscious strokes over and over again. His free hand

wrapped around the back of her neck and up her hair pushing her body further into his throbbing penis.

Olivia's hands were quickly in his hair. He let out a deep-rooted groan when she tugged his locks holding on for dear life.

_God how he loved when she pulled on his hair._

They kissed passionately for a long time. Her hands constantly in his hair or cupping the sides of his face.

Fitz continued to cup her outside thigh pulling her leg more tightly around him. His other hand roamed her body freely while his tongue relentlessly entered in and out

of her mouth.

His pants were now completely soaked; a combination of both their fluids seeping through the fabric. Subconsciously he prayed if he kissed her long enough it would

erase the kiss she exchanged with **_HIM_**.

Olivia was the first to break the contact and pull away. She was breathing heavily while Fitz's forehead rested gently against hers.

_God she tasted good._

_"You know you're very easy to love, Olivia."_ The words flew out of Fitz's mouth as if he couldn't hold them in for one second longer.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears but she didn't say anything. Fitz could feel himself physically relax. Finally. He knew this was hard for her to hear.

He desperately wanted her to believe them.

"_I can't blame him for falling in love with you...because I did. Believe me when I say he will **NEVER** love you the way I do...**Ever**."_ Fitz's voice cracked. It was almost

a whisper.

Olivia cupped his face and he instinctively let his cheek fall into her palm. She gave a small smile then kissed him gently on his forehead making her way up towards

his ear.

"_I belong to you Fitz...taste me now...**please**."_

Fitz fought the urge to ejaculate. Her breathing was so rigid it pulled at a place deep inside him. He knew what she was giving him permission to do and it turned him

on in a way he would never be able to articulate into words.

He slowly lifted her other leg and held her body up so she now straddled him. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. Her hair fell down around her face

and their eyes locked in their familiar way. She simply was a vision.

_He suddenly had the urge to thank God for bringing her into his life._

Fitz sat up on his knees and stared at her up and down. He would never tire of seeing her lay like this. He bent down and laid between her thighs simultaneously

kicking his shoes off in the process.

Olivia's legs eagerly granted him access. He brought both her legs over each of his shoulders. Her black high heels were still in place and the site was such an

aphrodisiac to his system.

Their eyes continued to stay fixated on each other. Fitz began to stroke her legs up and down from her ankles to her knees slowly bending them up in the process. He

trailed soft kisses in the inside of her thighs traveling from one then to the other finally breaking eye contact.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia watched Fitz make his way towards her jewel. Her legs straddled the side of his; head her high heels flexing forward. Her finger tips grabbed hold of the sheet

as her body began to tense in anticipation.

She could feel the sweat collecting on her forehead when her back instinctively arched. Fitz mouth was on her and his tongue slid deep into her center. Olivia cried

out in sheer pleasure.

Fitz was relentlessly tongue fucking her over and over and over again. The sheets were now her lifeline and something she held on to with everything she had. She

could feel herself building when Fitz suddenly stopped. He took both his hands and rested them on each ankle. She watched him bend both her legs so the top of her

knees were practically resting against her breasts. Her core was now completely exposed to him to do whatever he saw fit.

The site was too much for Olivia and she desperately wanted to release. She reached for Fitz's hair and pulled hard.

She heard a deep moan radiate through Fitz's body.

His arms gently pushed down on her calves and Olivia felt her body slightly shift up. She knew Fitz was preparing her.

Olivia felt his warm tongue at her rear. He gently licked at it repeatedly before taking one long leisurely lick back up to her center. The sensation was purely erotic.

A loud drawn out cry escaped her lips.

Fitz rammed his tongue back deeply inside her. He was moving in so deep and so fast Olivia's body began to convulse. She held onto Fitz's hair for dear life while

heat overtook her in waves. She knew Fitz was talking to her body physically...guiding it on when he wanted it to respond.

He was her only lover ever to be able to do that to her.

Just when she thought Fitz was finished he began to suck on her pearl. He released her legs from being bent down on her chest and they automatically fell to the side

of her body knees still slightly bent.

Olivia began to cry out to God for help.

She could feel her lips swell; her pearl on fire. She instinctively tried to pull her legs closed towards his head but Fitz was waiting pushing them back down

_each...damn...time._

The sucking was too much for her. Warmth began to build again and she screamed out Fitz's name.

His hands were now cupping her bottom pushing her center even closer to his mouth. Finally releasing her pearl he continued tonguing her insides again and again

and again.

He was devouring ever single inch inside of her as if he were a man starved for food. His torturous sucking between licks became too much. She could feel the tears

spring the corners of her eyes- her core now simply growing raw from his tongue.

There were so many sides to Fitz in the bedroom she never knew who would be coming out. Tonight she knew his focus was on him providing her hours and hours of

pleasure. When he got like this she knew all too well there was nothing she could do to stop him. She silently prayed her body could withstand his torture.

Olivia could feel her breasts swell. He hadn't touched them all night and they ached. She released his hair and cupped each one massaging them gently. The

sensation was such a welcome release she pumped them faster. The feeling was sensational.

Small cries began to escape her mouth. She suddenly felt Fitz stop his torturous pleasure.

_"My God you are beautiful."_

Olivia opened her eyes and looked down at the man she loved with everything she had. He was watching her touch herself...his face still inches from her center. His

lips glistened from her fluid and his cheeks were flushed; a slight stubble now growing over them.

Olivia felt a deep pain in her heart surface. She loved this man so much it ached.

They locked eyes again this time relying on their souls to do the communicating. Olivia felt her heart swell.

"_I want to feel you inside me...**everywhere**, Fitz."_ Her voice felt small and she hardly recognized the sound.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz slowly rose to his knees and studied Olivia. She was quite the vision sprawled out on her bed- her hair ruffled and fanned out over parts of her face.

God he loved when she touched herself. He tried to pin this moment to memory before it vanished.

He could feel her cum smeared all over his face...his cheeks; his chin damp from her multiple organisms. The sheets beneath them soaked from her fluid continuing

to run down in trickles.

He could never get enough of her. She was a drug to him; like heroin to a junkie.

Fitz finally turned her on to her stomach and spread her legs wide taking off her heels. He bent down again and gently placed both hands under her naval. He pushed

her body towards him exposing her bottom into the air.

Olivia grabbed a handful of sheets in each hand...a familiar site to Fitz. He felt such pride knowing she belong to him fully. _In ways no one else ever_

_experienced._

He kissed her softly on her lower back and on her bottom in a pattern familiar to him.

_"I'm going to worship you **everywhere** now Olivia_." He was speaking more to her body than to her.

He heard Olivia gasp his name; her face now buried in the sheets.

Fitz parted her bottom with one of his hands and licked her flower gently over and over and over. He felt Olivia's body tense; her head rising up, then back down on

the bed.

Finally he took his tongue and entered her slowly never taking his eyes off of her. His erection was almost unbearably painful- his precum now dripping

from his pants.

He entered her sacred area over and over again allowing his tongue to explore her insides.

This was not the first time he experienced anal foreplay with Olivia. Fitz took comfort in knowing there were no limits in their love making...something understood by

both of them.

He watched as Olivia's body would rise up then down from the stimulation. She was panting heavily her knuckles continuing to grip the sheets tightly.

_"Fitz, **please...God**...come closer to me."_

He knew what Olivia wanted.

Fitz pulled his tongue out of her flower and replaced it with his middle finger.

_Olivia let out a scream._

He slowly lifted her up until she was kneeling on her shins- all the while keeping his finger tucked deep inside her. Fitz was cupping her body close to him with his

free arm to help steady her balance.

Fitz could feel Olivia's body growing limp. He knew she must be bone tired.

"_Kneel up baby...I've got you."_

Olivia was breathing heavily. It took her a second to finally rise. Fitz continued to hold her up for support.

"_Grab the headboard_ Livvie." Fitz helped lift her arms until her hands found the hard wood. She used the headboard to push her body even closer to Fitz.

His middle finger was still deeply in her. He could feel her every movement in the most exquisite way.

Fitz began to slowly pull his finger out only to push it farther back in.

Olivia's head fell back and rested on his chest. He could feel parts of her hair growing damp. She continued to ask God for help in muffled tones; her voice now a

mere rasp.

He trailed kisses up and down the side of her face. His free hand cupping her throat making its way down to her breasts. He leisurely massaged each on pumping

them in his palm.

Fitz kissed her upper back softly traveling to her left shoulder. His hand left her breasts and made its way down to her core. Olivia's body began to tense again.

His palm found her clit and pressed hard against it; his other finger still pushing in and out of her anus.

"**_FUCK!...FITZ_**!" Olivia cried loudly.

Fitz ran circles against her pearl over and over with his palm.

"_You belong to me Livvie. **You. Are. Mine**_." Fitz breathed the words into her ear. His voice low and deep.

Fitz began trailing kisses up and down her left cheek. He was now possessing her everywhere from the front _and_ behind.

Olivia's body began to shake.

_**"Say it Fitz...PLEASE! GOD...please FUCKING SAY IT!"** _Olivia was practically screaming.

Fitz continued the torturous massage from both ends again fighting his urge to ejaculate. His groin was pulsating against his pants. It was so painful he struggled to

talk.

"_Come for me my beautiful Livvie. I wanna hear you_." His voice was hoarse, barely audible.

Olivia's entire body began to convulse...almost violently. He felt her core dripping fluid covering his palm completely. He pushed his middle finger once again inside

her rear with more force than he intended.

"**_FUCKING...CHRIST!"_ **Olivia screamed. It echoed throughout the room.

Her knuckles were now white from gripping the head board.

Fitz held her until her body calmed. His nose was in her hair and his eyes were closed. He slowly pulled his middle finger from her backside and wrapped both arms

around her bare body pulling her into his lap. They sat upright on her bed, legs tangled; Fitz completely wrapping her naked body up with his muscular arms.

Fitz stroked her hair softly, Olivia's head resting against his neck.

They stayed like this for a long while.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia wanted sleep. Her body felt as if she just ran a marathon. She shifted slightly in Fitz lap and felt his firm erection. He was STILL wearing pants and the thought

simply baffled her. Fitz was the only man she knew willing to sacrifice his own needs to fulfill those of another.

Slowly she rose to turn and face him. Her legs felt like jelly. Somehow she managed to straddled him sitting on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were now nose to nose.

Fitz looked at her with such adoration. She could still see concern etched on his face.

"_Do you need anything?_" Fitz asked while kissing the tip of her nose.

Olivia shook her head yes.

"_What, baby. What can I get you?"_

Olivia dropped her hands down to his belt and began to unbuckle it. He shifted allowing her to reached inside and set his erection free.

Fitz let out a stifled hiss. He almost sounded in pain.

"_Make love to me Fitz...that's what I need."_

Olivia kissed his lips softly while massaging his bulge from root to tip.

Fitz lifted her so she could remove his pants. She slowly pulled them down followed by his boxers.

Olivia eyed his erection with appreciation. It was standing at attention bulging profusely in her hands as if begging to be set free.

The site was simply beautiful. She straddled him again and allowed Fitz to slowly enter her; wrapping her arms around him tightly kissing his neck and cheeks

tenderly. He was so deep inside her, she bit the inside of her cheek trying not to whimper from the friction.

"**_Jesus Christ you feel fucking good_**." His voice was a pained whisper.

Fitz buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Olivia mustered the strength from somewhere deep inside and began to ride his cock wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

She could feel Fitz's precum gush down her thighs.

Olivia ran her fingers through his hair kissing him softly on the head over and over.

Olivia began to ride him faster picking up her pace. She could feel Fitz growing even longer touching her womb. She couldn't keep her cries from escaping her mouth.

"**_God Livvie...I can't fucking wait anymore_**."

Fitz tightened his grip around her. She could feel him getting close- her core now growing slick with every thrust.

**_"FUCKKKK!"_ **Fitz let out a deep growl burying his face in Olivia's neck.

This was her undoing. Her body warmed while her core pulsated once again. She clawed down his back- her body shaking violently once again.

He emptied into her over and over while small groans continued to escape his lips.

Olivia kissed his temple and breathed him in. She reached down and grabbed one of his hands.

She linked their fingers together and gave his hand a small squeeze. They held each other tightly; the only sound in the room was the erratic breathing between

them.

Olivia was so tired she just wanted to sleep.

Fitz slowly lifted his head and brushed his lips to her ear.

"_You're worthy of love Olivia_." He spoke each word slow and soft.

"_How could anyone **not** fall in love with you_..."

Olivia stilled and without realizing held her breath. She rested her head in the crook of Fitz's neck. She felt the urge to cry but didn't want Fitz to see her.

Fitz reached for her face with his free hand.

"_Look at me."_ Fitz whispered into her cheek.

He lifted her head up by the chin until Olivia finally looked into his eyes.

"_You're worthy of love Olivia. I love you so much...from the moment we first met_." Fitz was staring deep into her eyes.

"_I will **never** stop loving you, Livvie...**NEVER**_."

His eyes looked glassy.

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from now falling freely down her cheeks.

She studied his face wondering what he was thinking. He had a small smile curve the edge of his lips.

"_We are going to make **lots of babies** together one day Ms. Pope. You're going to teach them to play piano and I'm going to teach them how to tell jokes."_

His eyes twinkled in the dim light searching her face for reassurance.

She threw her arms around Fitz's neck and pulled him close. Sobs escaped her between breathes.

They clung on to each other as if their life depended on it; neither letting the other go. They laid down under the sheets- Fitz wrapping his arms around her tightly.

They spent the rest of the night whispering their dreams to each other. Fitz kissed the side of her face repeatedly which such delicate softness.

Olivia finally drifted off to sleep listening to Fitz talk about Vermont and the different parts of the house he wanted to christen with their love making.

* * *

Olivia awoke to Fitz dressing. He was bent over lacing up his shoes. His white shirt was now on but unbuttoned and hanging down over his pants. They were in

desperate need of a wash not to mention an iron. She could barely make out the staining around his crotch area; obviously a souvenir of her leg behind wrapped

around his thigh. His belt looked slightly undone.

_He looked anything **BUT** presidential._

She brushed the hair from her face and turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. It read 5:17am.

_"I've got to go_ Livvie. I tried not to wake you."

His voice was so deep...as it usually was this early in the morning. Olivia would never grow tired of hearing it.

She watched him walk over towards her.

_"You're not going to shower_?" It was more a statement than a question.

"_No, baby. I've got a briefing with General Sharpe at 7:00 and I need to make a stop before that."_

_"I'll shower back at the White House."_

Olivia found this odd. He always showered before leaving. She even kept some spare clothes of his hanging in her closet.

He kneeled down on the edge of the bed a kissed her cheek. She saw his face shift as if something was terribly wrong.

"What is it?" Olivia asked sitting up on both elbows.

"I found out Daniel Douglas died yesterday of a heart attack." She figured he wanted to tell her personally before seeing it on the news.

"Oh my God," Olivia breathed. She immediately thought of the day Fitz was shot and she recalled the feeling her world was about to end. The site of him on

the gurney will forever be stuck to memory. She could feel her eyes begin to water.

_"Olivia...don't. **Do not go there.** I am fine. I'm here...right."_ Fitz caressed her cheek softly.

It was if he could read her mind.

Olivia fell back onto the bed a million thoughts racing through her head. She pulled the sheets up closer around her.

Fitz cupped her chin so she faced his beautiful face.

_"Sleep beautiful. I kept you up late._" He searched her face. She could tell he was trying to determine if she was ok.

Olivia could see the regret in his eyes.

She tried her best to look fine; giving him a small smile and kissing the inside of his palm.

He kissed her softly on the lips then stood looking down at her; both hands now in his pockets.

**_"I love you."_ **His voice now soft- matching his facial expression.

Olivia smiled and reached her hand for him. He immediately took hold of it and squeezed it gently.

They locked eyes but neither said a word. Again their souls took over speaking in ways their words simply couldn't.

Olivia watched Fitz inhale and exhale slowly. He finally let her hand go.

She knew he was thinking of continuing the day without her.

He bent down again and found her right ear.

_"I can still taste you."_ His voice a velvet rasp.

Olivia's toes flexed under the sheets and she felt herself grow wet immediately.

_God the things he said to her_.

Fitz looked at her deep in the eyes. His hands propping him on the edge of the bed. He nuzzled her nose gently before kissing the tip.

_Olivia COULD smell her all over him._..again wondering why in the world he didn't even wash his face.

He winked at her before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Then he was gone.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz quickly walked to the door his coat in one hand and phone in the other. Tom was waiting for him outside in the hallway.

He could tell by the expression on his face he was surprised to see him dressed like that. He never left Olivia's place without showering or dressing properly.

Fitz honestly couldn't give a damn.

"_Is he there_?" Fitz asked while scrolling through his phone. They were in the elevator now moving down towards the garage. He didn't look at Tom when he asked the

question.

_"Yes, Mr. President. He's waiting at the Pentagon."_

* * *

Fitz continued to look through his messages as he sat down in the back of the Motorcade. Most of them pertained to the arrangements for the Douglas

funeral. He made a few calls and instructed Lauren to have his personal items ready in the private bathroom he used on the East wing. This would allow him to enter

quickly and freshen up before his meeting with General Sharpe.

He licked his lips..._he really could still taste Olivia_. His penis instantly hardened at the thought.

The idea of showering saddened him...he didn't want to lose her scent. He closed his eyes and flashes of the night's events flooded his mind. He could still hear

Olivia's moans.

He wished more than anything he could turn around and make love to her one more time...

* * *

They arrived at the holding cell...the same one Fitz brought Eli in for questioning. Jake stood as the president walked towards him.

Fitz took great satisfaction watching Jake's eyes grow wide eyeing his appearance from head to toe. His shirt still unbuttoned and pants a wrinkled mess.

"_Mr. Pres-"_

Jake didn't have the chance to finish the word.

Fitz swung his right fist and successfully made contact with Jake's jaw. He could hear his teeth grind from the impact.

Jake stumbled back a few steps but quickly found his balance.

Fitz glared at him. All that rage he pinned down when he was with Olivia resurfaced. He wanted to bring Jake physical harm but knew Tom would not allow him to go

too far.

Fitz's hand flexed open and closed in a fist again. He lunged towards Jake and grabbed him by the coat. Jake's body slammed against the clear wall.

"**_You fucking touch her again...in any way...I swear before God I will FUCKING KILL YOU myself."_**

The men were eye to eye now and Fitz was inches from Jake's face. He wanted to make damn sure he knew exactly _WHO_ Olivia was with all night.

"_Can you smell her all over me_?" Fitz seethed. His voice was deep and raspy. Each word rolled off his tongue with immense satisfaction.

Jake's eyes grew wider. Fitz could tell he was piecing events together.

The look on Jake's face said it all.

Fitz could feel his blood boiling. Images of Olivia and Jake played over and over in his brain. He gripped Jake's coat tighter and slammed him against the wall again.

The sound radiated throughout the room.

**_"DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR!"_**

Fitz waited until Jake gave a response. He watched Jake slowly shake his head up and down yes. His face paled and for a moment Fitz thought Jake just might vomit.

Fitz finally let him go. He stepped back a few feet and they continued to glare at one another; the tension filling the space between them.

Jake adjusted his clothes.

"_**Stay the FUCK AWAY from her!"**_

It was a threat _**NOT**_ a warning.

_"Yes...Mr. President_." Jake's voice was small but clear.

Fitz gave him one more long stare before turning on his heals to leave.

* * *

On his way back to the White House Fitz stared out the window deep in thought. He prayed Olivia knew just how hard he was planning for their future...a future they

both desperately wanted. Every decision Fitz made was based on Olivia. His world completely centered around her.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He replayed the nights events over and over in his memory. Something his brain was now trained to do...

For this is how Fitz got through the hours without her.


End file.
